Duncan and Gwen
.]] Gwen and Duncan have generally had what can be described as the equivalent of a sibling relationship. They have a lot in common and generally share similar tastes. And like any sibling relationship, they have had moments where they can be good friends and moments where they despise one another. Nevertheless, the natural chemistry they have when interacting with one another has led to many believing that they would make a good couple, something both vehemently reject on account of their true affections for their respective romantic partners. Overview Total Drama Island Through the first half of Total Drama Island, they were on separate teams and therefore did not have a whole lot of opportunities to interact. Their first real form of interaction was when it came down to the two of them in the Awake-athon. Both were trying to outwit the other on being able to hold in needing to use the bathroom before she asked if he could do so through another ten chapters of a Canadian history book Chris McLean was reading. Ultimately, Gwen won when Duncan was found fast asleep in the toilet just before she surrendered to sleep herself. Once the teams merged, they become two of the stronger competitors remaining in the game. They used their vast knowledge of the horror movie genre to keep their heads and come out the "survivors" of the secret horror movie challenge. But as it came down to the final four with them, Owen, and Heather left, the competitive spirit kicked in. This was apparent when the two spent a great deal of time arguing with one another about what to do when they believed themselves to be stranded on a deserted island. They then competed against one another when Chef Hatchet, taking over hosting duties for a day, had the girls race against the boys to escape the forest back to the camp grounds. Duncan was ultimately eliminated and the two affirmed their friendship with a fist bump, though Duncan has noted that she, along with Heather, were "completely insane" and Gwen considered him "psychotic" among the other campers. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, they have not had a whole lot of interaction as both were preoccupied with advancing their respective relationships forward. For having the favorite room decorations in the first Challenge Night competition, they got to collaborate on how to decorate the living space with Gwen supervising, though this was put on hold since Duncan and Courtney were heavily involved in the elections and their feud with Harold and LeShawna. They were partnered together in Heartbreak Hotel in the Week 8 Challenge Night as a result of the popularity of them as a fandom couple. Due to the non-toxic love gas that overwhelmed them, they could not avoid kissing each other and ended up in third place. Nevertheless, both were committed to their respective romantic partners as being stronger than the desire to hook up themselves. Trivia *Both have similar stereotypes, as Gwen is seen as a goth while Duncan is seen as a punk. *Both were paired up together in Heartbreak Hotel. In being the ninth couple to kiss, they placed third. **It is revealed, then, that Duncan told his parents he and Gwen were dating, because he felt his parents would believe that rather than him dating Courtney. ﻿ Category:Friendships Category:Interaction